dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gravy
was one of the strongest wizards during the foundation of the Dark Demon Realm. Personality Gravy is a simpleton, being a brute who relies on his strength to take down foes. Appearance Gravy is a tall, burly, male demon with light pink skin and blue lips. He wears a white robe and black cape. Biography Dark Demon Realm Saga Gravy was once a wizard in the Heavenly Realm. However Gravy soon decided to join fellow wizard Demigra in his evil exploits. Alongside Demigra and Putine, Gravy fought against the Kai Chronoa, the up-and-coming Supreme Kai of Time. Dark Empire Saga ;Cell-X Saga In the manga, After Demon God Towa returns to Mechikabura with the Dark Dragon Ball, Mechikabura reveals that he has summoned multiple Demon Gods to locate the rest of the Dark Dragon Balls, one of which is Gravy. Gravy shows up in the era when the Cell Games took place and takes Xeno Vegeta by surprise when he hits him with his hammer, knocking him away. Due to his strength, Future Trunks and Vegeta fuse to become Xeno Vegeks who proceeds to completely overwhelm Gravy. After Cell transforms into Cell-X, Gravy takes the opportunity to hit Vegeks from behind, knocking him to the ground. Happy with catching Vegeks off guard, he too is then caught from behind by an attack from Cell-X who swiped him to the ground, Vegeks having quickly recovered, suddenly attacks Gravy and they battle briefly before Vegeks is grabbed by Cell-X and both he and Gravy are crushed as the weight of Cell-X comes crashing down on them both. With both injured and annoyed at Cell-X getting in their way of their battle, they briefly put aside their fight and attack him in unison with the resulting attack wiping out Cell-X for good. Suddenly Vegeks diffuses leaving Vegeta and Trunks separated once again. As Gravy goes in for the finish on the two Saiyans they are suddenly teleported away by Chronoa's magic as Gravy wonders where they went. In the game opening, Gravy appears during the Cell Games and attacks Perfect Cell (who has fused with the Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball) while the Bio-Android is preparing to finish Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. However Cell dodges Gravy's attack and prepares to fight while Gravy attacks him with a barrage of ki blasts which Cell again dodges, Gravy quickly gets behind him and tries to take his Dark Dragon Ball from his chest but is blasted away by the sudden appearence of Xeno Goku who has just arrived with the other Time Patrollers, Gravy fights them and manages to knock Future Trunks and Beat away, but Goku suddenly transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and easily takes down the Demon God down with a single headbutt. ;Super Namekian Saga Sometime later he appears in the Demon Realm, informing Mechikabura that Towa has recovered three of the Dark Dragon Balls. Mechikabura orders Gravy to inform Towa to see him when she returns to the Demon Realm ando get a mask for the imprisoned Broly. Power ;Manga Gravy was strong enough to severely hurt Xeno Vegeta when he hit him with his hammer, this Xeno Vegeta having just recently easily defeated Cell infused with the Dark Dragon Ball's powering him up to an extent he could defeat Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Future Trunks felt the need to fuse with his father to become Xeno Vegeks in order to fight him, at first Gravy proved to be no match but later was able to hold his own against him briefly. Gravy is shown to be unable to move when afflicted by Chronoa's Freeze ability, showing that he is weaker than Super Mira. ;Game Gravy appeared to be of comparable power to Perfect Cell (fused with a Dark Dragon Ball), who managed to defeat Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan and easily swatted away Future Trunks and Beat (both in their Base forms) with his hammer. However he was easily knocked out by a single headbutt from Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Goku. Techniques *'Thunder black magic' - Gravy is a user of strong thunder black magic. **'Lightning Sentence' (雷の宣告) - His special attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Continuous Energy Bullet' - An rapid fire of ki blasts used by Gravy against Xeno Cell. Forms and transformations Demon God Like his boss Demigra, Gravy later became a Demon God thanks to Mechikabura. His Demon God power has not yet stabilized. Equipment *'Hammer' - Like all other Demon Gods, Gravy carries his own weapon, in his case a large metal hammer. Video games *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Gravy makes his debut and as a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). Voice actors *Japanese: Kōsei Hirota Trivia *Gravy's name comes from "gravy", a type of sauce. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Gravy Category:Demons Category:Characters who can fly Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deities